warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. ;D Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ 4th Prophecy Roleplay Richtofen ran out the window, his wings flattened against his sides, darting into the bushes, when his friends were just...sitting there, devising a plan. "Er...hi?" he mewed. Dawn Before Dusk 22:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed, realising that they didn't hear him. Good. Now he could devise a dramatic entry. Samantha heard rustling in the bushes and padded forward, peering into the next bush, only to see Richtofen. "Let's see...would this entry vork...nein! Fail!" he grumbled to himself. "Hi, Uncle." Richtofen jumped back in alarm hearing Samantha's voice, so alarmed his wings flared out. Samantha screamed and ran backwards, accidently bumping into Gustwind and knocking the tom backwards as well. Dawn Before Dusk 00:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shook in fright, wings flung out. "S-samantha?" he whispered, then passed out. Whispershade padded into the bush after Samantha had to check it out, finding Richtofen unconscious. "Oh, great." she grumbled. Then she saw his wings. She facepawed. "He's been altered." she whispered hoarsely. "He can't teleport for an entire day!" she added on. "Guys, I found Richtofen...but you need to see this." she called. Dawn Before Dusk 09:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What is it we need to s- Holy StarClan!" mewed Phantomsoul. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 11:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cool, and geez, did he have to attack me?" Gustwind meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 11:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Samantha bumped into Gustwind, not Richtofen) "Sorry, Gustwind!" Samantha mewed. Richtofen mumbled in his peaceful rest something about Glory and her "skills". "Soooo, he can't teleport for 1 hour. Whaddaya think we should do?" Samantha meowed. "What if we use our speed and carry him there? We're stronger than pretty much any cat. I can carry a boulder on my back!" Whispershade meowed, boasting slightly. "Yes! No....wait. We can't. We'll damage his wings or he'll wake up." "So what if we wake up the tom?" "Don't. Wake. My. Uncle. He'll. Go. Insane." Dawn Before Dusk 19:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who is that?" asked Ienzo, his visible eye glowing with curiosity. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 19:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, sorry, Ienzo. You may not remember, but it's my uncle, Richtofen. He's been...DNA altered a bit and is probably 'woozy' right now." Samantha meowed. Dawn Before Dusk 19:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So that's Richtofen," mewed Meg and Ienzo in chorus. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 19:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (This reveals a secret Richtofen kept from Samantha about he and Sophia's secret relationship before Maxis was killed.) Richtofen muttered in his sleep gently. "Samantha....my daughter, Samantha..." he whispered softly, purring in his sleep. Samantha's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT THE HECK!?" she screeched, fur bristling. "But, but, that was a one-night love affair! Samantha isn't my daughter!" Richtofen hissed at Maxis in his dream. "Ah, but it's true. Apparently, even though I was Sophia's official mate, you two were lovers before she chose me over you. And so, Samantha is your daughter, not like I had thought. Can't you tell? She has the same color of brown fur that you had-er-have." Maxis meowed sadly. "No!" Richtofen growled. "I never had a mate! This can't be true!" he hissed. Dawn Before Dusk 20:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha growled, pacing back and forth. "What the hey did uncle mean by me being his ''daughter? Is there anyone here who can walk in dreams or the past or something? I need an explanation at once before I get so mad that I'll explode!" she hissed. Whispershade stepped forward. "I...I can walk in the past, but I can only take one cat with me. Come on, Samantha. Guys, we'll be back in a few seconds, trust me. It's faster than it'll seem." she meowed. Samantha stepped next to her and they timetraveled. ''Sophia purred and licked Richtofen's cheek. "I-I love you, Richtofen, yet I love Maxis, too." she meowed. Richtofen blinked. "I know, I love you too, but I know Maxis needs you more than me. Just go." he meowed sternly. "Richtofen, there's something I need to tell you...It's very important. I'm expecting your-" she meowed, but Richtofen interrupted with, "I already said to go. You love Maxis over me and I know that. Just leave." He growled and turned away. Tears formed in Sophia's eyes. "Our kits..." she whispered to him, but he wasn't listening. He was fumbling with his beakers. She sniffled and padded out the door. They reappeared. Samantha's eyes were wide and twitchy. "M-my m-mom w-was R-Richt-tof-fen's m-mate...." she rasped. "W-why d-didn't h-he t-tell me?" she added. "Samantha, Sophia tried to tell your father. He didn't listen. But now he knows. I'm guessing Maxis told him." Dawn Before Dusk 22:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen snapped in retort to Sophia, "Vell, you should've forced me to listen! Then this vould've never happened!" Tears welled in Sophia's eyes. "NEIN! I did, you didn't let me tell you. You vould cut me off and try to change ze subject...every time!" she snapped, tears flowing from her cheeks. She turned and darted away. "You can vake yourself up, but this day will be a regret to you." Maxis growled. He stopped and looked back, before running. "Sophia!" Maxis called. Richtofen stood there, utter silence enveloping him. "Nein...not true...how...vhy...Samantha..." he muttered, trying to think. "How...?" he grunted. He looked at his paws, then his fur. Maxis was a white cat. Sophia was a pale gray. Samantha was brown. Maxis' parents were jet black, as well as Richtofen's sister, Antoinette, who died at a young age, 5 moons old. "Now vhere did Samantha's pelt color come from?" he growled, digging his claws in the ground. He looked at his reflection. White face with a green forehead. The front half of him was a muddy green from stains. The other half was a light chocolatey-brown. Samantha's pelt color. He growled. He and Samantha inherited brown fur somewhere on them, in this case, her whole pelt. He woke up. Samantha blinked. Richtofen awoke, his eyes frantic as if they were confused. "Uncle? Or should I even call you that?" she meowed with somewhat anger in her tone. Dawn Before Dusk 22:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kahakupaw and Robinwhisker both shrank back. "Please, don't mention father around me." mewed Kahakupaw, trembling. "Yes. It brings back.... memories." agreed Robinwhisker. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 11:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er...okay." Samantha meowed, liking Kahakupaw's gentle cheek. Richtofen glared around at the eyes staring at him. "Er...uh...vhy are you all staring at me? Vhat did I do?" he hissed. "And shouldn't ve be slauthering Gloy right now? I vant her head. On. The. Mantlepiece." Dawn Before Dusk 11:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We aren't staring at you. We're mocking you with our eyes." joked Robinwhisker. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 11:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samatha glared at Richtofen. Richtofen looked down at his paws when he saw the fury-and-outrage look on her face. "Samantha, please. Just give me a moment to explain!" Richtofen growled. Samantha still glared. Dawn Before Dusk 11:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kahakupaw stroked his tail along Samantha's back. "Let him explain." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 11:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And why should I? I saw him and Sophia together! He should've stayed with her, or NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" she snapped, darting away from the bushes. Richtofen still stared uneasily at his paws, and a tear dripped down onto them. He hadn't known she was his own daughter until too late. It was not his fault. Dawn Before Dusk 11:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Robinwhisker licked Richtofen's cheek. "Time can and will heal, if you correctly make amends." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 12:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked up, his eyes the dark, mourning blue. "Nein...too late...." he rasped with a distant look in his sad eyes. Then, Samantha padded up to Whisperpool. "We should go, shouldn't we? Glory could be attacking right now, or conquering the world as we know it!" she mewed with concern. "I know we should." Violetshadow mewed. Then, all the cats teleported. Richtofen just stared blankly the whole time. Nothing mattered anymore. Would he die? He was almost certain (not happening, Richtofen, sorry). Possibilities and past memories flashed here and there. Samantha mainly. How could he not have known? He is the only cat in his family besides her that inherited brown fur. In this case, the brown fur was on his legs. He whimpered and licked his paw. Why didn't Sophia tell him? Why did she just 'go along' with being Maxis' mate and that they were Maxis' kits...but really were Richtofen's? His eyes flickered with confusion and uncertainty. "How...vhy..." he rasped. No. It couldn't be true, yet even Samantha has the light chocolate-colored eyes, like droplets. The same as him. The same. Dawn Before Dusk 12:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gustwind sighed. "It'll be okay, Samantha," he meowed, softly. ♥Phoenixfeather Happy Birthday to me!♥ 12:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whisperpool is in AlchemyClan) Robinwhisker and Kahakupaw nodded to Samantha. "Let's go." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 12:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG